


new york eyes, chicago thighs

by cathar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Contact, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Sappy, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathar/pseuds/cathar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After being caught at it a couple of times, Oikawa's been avoiding the sort of looking in the mirror that's really a critical analysis of every new softness and how weak it makes him. Whether Oikawa avoids doing it in front of Iwaizumi because he knows he'll be upbraided for it and he's avoiding that conversation or because he's afraid Iwaizumi might agree with how disgusting he is isn't clear."</p>
<p>My first Haikyuu! kink meme fill.</p>
<p>
  <i>Prompt: 

Oikawa gains just a few pounds but is freaking out about it, but Iwaizumi is there to calm him down and comfort him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is garbage and so am I but maybe you can join me in the trash heap? i'll be writing more self indulgent smut real soon

In the end, it's really not that noticeable unless you look at Oikawa as much as Iwaizumi does. He's just- softer. Less defined, thighs perhaps with just a bit less space between than before, stomach a little more plush. It's not something Iwaizumi really minds looking at, either. Even though defined abs and muscular thighs are all very well, it's still Oikawa. Still his Oikawa.

No, what really bothers him is the way Oikawa looks at himself, his gaze a harsh caliper, criticism that doesn't even need to be spoken to say volumes. Iwaizumi is maybe one of the only people who knows how Oikawa really feels about himself, the gnaw to do well, to be well, to keep that attractive and competent facade up so that it's all anyone ever sees, ever. All the insecurity locked up in a box at the back of his head where it can be overlooked- even when it's locked in a broken box. Even when it's seeping out and poisoning everything else. Even when the facade is so important it's all Oikawa has left.

Well, he also knows when a good slap upside the head will help, proverbial or not.

After being caught at it a couple of times, Oikawa's been avoiding the sort of looking in the mirror that's really a critical analysis of every new softness and how weak it makes him. Whether Oikawa avoids doing it in front of Iwaizumi because he knows he'll be upbraided for it and he's avoiding that conversation or because he's afraid Iwaizumi might agree with how disgusting he is isn't clear.

What is clear is that when Iwaizumi come home from his job a little bit earlier than usual, the full length mirror has been manhandled out of the closet and into the middle of the bedroom. Oikawa is in front of it, and he is also naked. Usually coming home to Oikawa naked is an invitation to something exciting. But not this time, not with the look in his eyes. Not with the way that he's turning back and forth like he can't find an angle that doesn't disgust him.  
The look on his face when he catches his boyfriend's look in the mirror is part shock and part guilt, and the disgust is still a smouldering current under both those emotions.

For a bare second nobody moves.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa's face is molten with all the emotions running behind it. His fists are clenched, spasming at his sides, and then the moment snaps like a frayed thread. "I...Iwa-chan, it's not what you th-"

He's turning away from the mirror, away from Iwaizumi, fighting to pack what he knows his boyfriend saw back into the rotten little box it lives in inside his head. Then a strong hand closes around his wrist and drags him back in front of the mirror. Back where all his flaws are exposed, where he has to look at them, has to know-

He turns his head away from the mirror, but that just puts him in the range of Iwaizumi's burning eyes. Oikawa feels loose, shattered. His control is so far gone he doesn't even bother to keep the wobble out of his voice. "See now, Iwa-chan? See how disgusting I am? I know you notice-"

His jaw is gripped forcefully and his words stutter to a stop, a startled intake of breath precluding the pressure of Iwaizumi's lips on his Iwaizumi kisses him dazed, breathless, until he knows the words have been stolen right out of his boyfriend's lips. Oikawa is looking up at him, dazed, his lips open on his pants for air. Iwaizumi guides his head back to the mirror, the pressure in his fingers a warning not to look away again.

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot. Don't say anything. Just don't, Oikawa." His voice is roughened too, and Oikawa is like a beautiful animal on a golden tether, trapped by the grip at his wrist. He presses up against Oikawa's back, the fabric of his stupid work slacks chafing the plush skin of the backs of Oikawa's thighs. He can feel the jolt that runs through him when he wraps a posessive hand over his thigh. His breath is hot on the side of Oikawa's neck as he speaks. "I didn't fall in love with muscular thighs, or a taut ass, or defined abs, okay?"

He's running his hand over each part of his boyfriend that he describes, flirting with what years of practice have defined as Oikawa's most sensitive spots. He's still talking through, babbling a bit in fact, and Iwaizumi's giving Oikawa no chance to defend his insecurity. "I fell in love with you, and it doesn't fucking matter whether you've gained fifteen pounds or five hundred." His fingers are tracing the delicate crease of Oikawa's thigh. He can feel him shuddering against him, Iwaizumi knowing he's getting aroused.

"So now I'm gonna show you how I look at you."


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa's got Iwaizumi's arm around his chest now as they're pressed front to back. But it's less about keeping him in front of the mirror than it is keeping his knees from buckling. They've certainly come a long way from fumbled handjobs in the club room, where Iwaizumi would have to clap his hands over Oikawa's mouth to keep him quiet. One time it hadn't even worked, and Watari had walked in on them and God up until now Oikawa had though that was the most humiliating sexual escapade of his life.

He was wrong, but not in the way he thought. This isn't humiliation so much as it feels like he's being turned inside out for Iwaizumi to see every soft vulnerable place. Right now he can feel his Iwa-chan's cock, freed from the confines of those awful slacks, sliding against his ass in a way that makes him whimper and push back against it. He wants that in him, wants all of Iwaizumi, but he's trapped here staring at himself falling apart. Reduced to moans and mewls as Iwa-chan jerks him off in such an accomplished manner, causing little drips of precum to slide down his length. This way, he can't even see the weight anymore, it doesn't matter how his thighs shift as he bucks up for more. He's just what Iwa-chan's wanted, no matter what.

God, he looks gorgeous. Iwaizumi thinks this distractedly, because who wouldn't be distracted by the sight in front of him, and his hard cock rubbing in between those ass cheeks like it belongs there? Oikawa's letting out shuddering pants of his name against his arm, breath hot as he clings to him. The rotten box has blown off its hinges, disappearing, but this is okay. It's like an exorcism through orgasm, purging those bad feelings and Iwaizumi will do this for Oikawa whenever he needs it.

He shifts a bit, so he can still hold Oikawa steady (because he always will) and push two fingers into his mouth. Oikawa mewls and trembles for him and he's crying, Iwaizumi can feel it on his wrist just like he can feel the muscles in his stomach quivering in impending orgasm with the other arm. He keeps stroking, rubbing his thumb under the sensitive head. Oikawa has his eyes locked with Iwaizumi in the mirror, and then he sucks on the fingers in his mouth like they're Iwaizumi's dick. That plus the sensation of his ass pressed against him makes Iwaizumi blurt out a curse and cum all over his ass and his slacks. With his noises and the tightening of his grip just so, Oikawa follows him over the edge.  
In the end, they both end up on the floor, tangled together. Oikawa has his head against Iwaizumi's chest, feeling his heartbeat under his ear. "Iwa-chan..." he starts softly, his hand sliding down his padded thigh, and in the mirror the other Oikawa does the same. But it no longer feels so repulsive, like such a weakness. "Thank you." Oikawa concludes, and he stays there holding to him, as the remains of a rotten box washes out to sea.


End file.
